This new plant originated as a mutation of Gutbier's V-14 "Glory" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384) which occurred in my greenhouses at Encinitas, Calif., in the course of my breeding efforts and trials carried on with the object of obtaining new and better poinsettia varieties for the commercial market. This particular plant was selected by me for trial because of its interesting pink color and it was propagated by me through several successive generations, by means of cuttings, at Encinitas, Calif., which demonstrated that its novel and distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.